


Experiencing What He Missed

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Jeremy's Law, Multi, Oral, Post War Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Post War, Harry and Ginny enjoy life with a variety of playmates





	1. Pansy Gets a Surprise

Story TITLE: Experiencing What He Missed  
Chapter Title: Pansy gets A Surprise   
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Post War, Harry decides to enjoy himself  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Ginny/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <6,704>  
SPOILERS: None – The story starts after the war. The war went as canon with a few changes, most noteworthy, Dobby , Hedwig and Tonks survived, and Molly Weasley did not. Also, Remus and Tonks never got together. Neither did Bill and Fleur. Bill is currently dating one of Fleur's cousins.   
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There isn't any planned bashing, other than Molly, in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just A random Idea I had for a Harry Potter/Harem story. This is not meant to be taken seriously, there are going to be a butt-load of cliches in the story. Hope you enjoy the story in spite of them, because I am going to be trying to do something different with the cliches.   
A NOTE ABOUT HERMIONE: At the beginning of the story, Hermione is in Australia restoring her parents memories. She is not with Ron, and never was. She will eventually be showing up in the story, but not for a while.  
Still Another Author's Note: Unlike my other two Harry Potter stories, the updates for this story will be infrequent, as I don't have a backlog of chapters to post. I appreciate your patience.

Inspired by the Fictionator, which provided this little idea: 

Male : Harry Potter  
Potter-Verse Female : Pansy Parkinson (S)  
Sex : Oral, Anal

The Leaping Vixen   
Friday, June 22nd, 2000

Pansy Parkinson was bored, bored and randy as hell. That was the only reason she had agreed to meet Daphne and Tracy at the bar tonight. The Leaping Vixen hadn't been open long, but it already had a reputation as a place where witches and wizards met for some no strings attached fun. With Draco dead, and Blaise wrapped up with that girl from the continent, she hadn't had a male lover in months, and she was practically climbing the walls! 

It wasn't like any of the interesting men at the Ministry would be interested in a quick tumble, they were either married, or so busy kissing Shacklebolt's arse that they wouldn't have anything to do with a girl from a 'dark' family. Daphne and Tracy helped out as much as they could, but sometimes fingers and tongues just weren't enough, and the magical substitutes just didn't compare to the real thing.

She took a sip of her drink and took a look around the room, hoping that somebody interesting would catch her eye, but it was still early and the place wasn't really busy yet. She turned back to Daphne, who was telling a story about something that happened that day in her department, but Daphne had already told the story at lunch that day, and it wasn't any more interesting the second time she heard it. 

The noise level in the club picked up suddenly, and Pansy looked up, seeing a crowd of people coming through the door. She was disappointed to see they were mostly women, although she was amused to see a couple of the pure as snow Puffs from her year walk in casually and sit at the bar. 'Who'd have thought Bones and Abbott would come to a place like this? It's obvious they've been here before, wonder if they practice teamwork in bed too?' she mused, taking another sip. 

She frowned when she realized that her drink was empty. Seeing that both of her friends still had plenty, she told Daphne and Tracy she'd be back, and headed to the bar. Getting the bartender's attention, she gets a refill of her drink, but when she reaches for her money, the bartender shakes his head and points to the end of the bar. Looking over with a smile, her jaw dropped when she saw who had just bought her a drink. 

Potter had disappeared right after the war, nobody had seen or heard from him for nearly two years,   
but rumors had him going back to the muggle world. There were recent rumors that he had gotten married to Ginny Weasley, but nobody seemed to know any details. Apparently the rumors were false, considering that he was here tonight. But, wherever he had been, it did wonders for him, he was no longer the scrawny runt he was in school. He was still short, but he had filled out, and he'd finally managed to grow his hair out so it was no longer the crup's nest it was. Pansy could she he'd pulled it back into a ponytail, and she was intrigued by what looked like a dragon fang earring dangling from one ear. One thing that hadn't changed were his eyes, they were still the bright green color that she had fingered herself imagining several times over the years. Regaining her composure, she raised her glass in thanks, and made her way over to him.

Harry grinned his familiar grin and said, in the worst American accent Pansy had ever heard, “Well, well, well, 'Of all the gin joints, in all the world, she had to walk into mine' How are you Pansy?”

Pansy smirked at his atrocious accent, “That is absolutely the worst Bogart impression I've ever heard, and I'm not Ilsa and you're certainly not Rick! But I'm doing alright, just surprised to see you here.”

“Why would that surprise you? I'm here for the same reason you are, I'm looking for a playmate for the night, aren't you? And, I'll admit, I didn't think you'd catch the reference, being a pure-blood.”

Pansy glared at him, “Potter, contrary to what you may have thought, not all pure-bloods are completely ignorant of the muggle world! You probably weren't aware of it, but Tracy is one of my best friends, and her mother is Muggleborn, so I've seen plenty of movies over the years, and Casablanca is one of my favorites.” Taking a drink, she said with a hint of challenge, “I heard you and Weasley got married, does she know you're here?” 

Harry quirked a grin at her and said, “If you want the answer to that question, you'll need to come with me.” 

'Damn him! I never could resist a puzzle' Pansy thought, before flushing at the appraising way he was looking at her. Nodding sharply, she said, “You better be worth it, Potter!” 

Harry slammed back the rest of his drink and stood, “Let's get out of here! Go tell your friends you'll see them tomorrow!”

Pansy shivered at the commanding tone in his voice and smiled, setting her drink down. “I'll be right back!”

After telling her friends that she was leaving, and getting a smirk from Daphne when she saw who was waiting for her, Pansy walked back to Harry, who took her hand, and led her to the floo. 

Harry's Flat  
Five Minutes Later 

Pansy looked around curiously at the small apartment, it was clean, and nicely furnished, but much smaller than she would have expected for the 'Hero of the Wizarding World' to live in. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the row of skylights that let the starlight into the dimly lit room. She didn't see any feminine touches, so Pansy figured that Harry didn't let his wife know about this place. It didn't really bother her he was cheating, most married men did, from her observation, and he was powerful enough that his mistress, even if never officially recognized gained status from the relationship. She decided right then, that if he was a decent lover, that she would become his mistress. 

Harry noticed her looking around and said, “This is just where I stay when I'm in London, my home is actually in Wales.”

Pansy nodded, putting aside the question of his marital status and her plans for the moment, and said “Makes sense, why would you want two houses if you don't need them? Still, I'm curious, what happened to you? You've changed since Hogwarts.”

“It's a long story, and I'll tell you later, but the short version is, I left to find out what I wanted to do with my life, and ended up doing some curse-breaking for Gringotts. But that's not really important now. What you need to know is something else I discovered while I was away.” As he was speaking, Harry was moving closer to her, until she was backed up against the wall, his body pressing against hers.

Pansy licked her suddenly dry lips and whispered, “What?”

He pressed into her, his hands on the wall on either side of her head as his eyes burned into hers, “I really enjoy being in control, especially in the bedroom, can you handle that?”

Pansy dropped her eyes and bit her lip as another delightful shiver ran through her. Looking up, she saw the amusement in his eyes, and heard him murmur, “I thought so!” 

That was the last thing he said before his mouth was on her, kissing her fiercely as his tongue demanded entry into her mouth. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth eagerly, allowing him to take her. It had been too long since she had felt the need to submit like this, but was reveling in the feelings he was bringing out in her! She felt his hands moving along her body, pulling her blouse out of her slacks, and she rushed to open the buttons and opened it, allowing him access to the bare skin beneath. His hands were warm on her skin, and she moaned around his tongue as he opened her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands.

She opened her eyes when he pulled away, whinging in disappointment as his tongue left her mouth. She saw him watching her with amusement, as well as a great deal of desire on his face, and she felt his hands on the waistband of her slacks. While Harry was removing her slacks and knickers, Pansy slipped her blouse and bra off, and, knowing instinctively what would please him, moved her hands behind her back and thrust out her chest. She felt warm at the approving smile he gave her, and, at his gesture, lifted her leg and stepped out of her trousers and knickers, and spread her feet, standing proudly nude before him, displaying herself for his pleasure. 

She was mildly disappointed that Harry was still fully dressed, especially when he moved to the couch and sat down. She blinked in realization when he spread his legs and looked over at her expectantly. Hurrying forward, she stopped in front of him and lowered herself to her knees between his legs, and reached for the belt on his trousers. Opening the belt, she opened his trousers and slid down the zipper, her eyes locked on the bulge under her hands. Reaching into his pants, she gripped him, and was pleased that he was good sized, and extremely hard! Pulling him out of the confining clothing, she licked her lips and moved forward, sliding her tongue out and licking the shaft, paying attention to the whole thing before moving to the head. She saw that there was a bit of pre-cum already seeping out, and she gathered it on her tongue, and was pleased that it tasted pleasant. Opening her mouth, she took the head inside before closing her lips around him. She smiled to herself when he gave a pleased sigh as she started sucking.

Harry leaned back on the couch, enjoying Pansy's mouth on his cock. He mentally thanked Fleur for her lessons over the past year, or he would have not been able to read Pansy and the others so well. He was still amazed at how many of the women he encountered had such a need to submit, but Fleur had told him she suspected it was their magic reacting to his. She said that he was so much stronger magically than the typical wizard, that a witches magic would automatically drive them to submit to him. She had shown him a few books that mentioned the phenomenon, and he saw that it even had a name. He had no idea who Jeremy was, and he had never heard of his Rule of Magical Inequality before, but he certainly couldn't complain about the results! 

He felt Pansy shifting position on the floor, and saw that she had moved one of her hands between her legs and was rubbing her pussy. Not wanting her to cum just yet, he whispered a spell, and her arms were pulled behind her back, and her wrists were tied together. She opened her eyes and glared up at him, but kept on sucking him. He said, “Not yet, my Pretty Pansy, but don't worry, you are doing a wonderful job, and will get your reward!” Pansy nodded around his cock and went back to what she was doing. 

He wasn't lying, Pansy really was doing a wonderful job, she was almost as good as Fleur with her mouth, and he cursed the missed opportunities from Hogwarts. He would have loved to have taken the girl away from Malfoy and rubbed the prats nose in the fact. Although, he did have an even sweeter revenge on both Draco and Lucius, even though they would never know it. It was by his work that Narcissa avoided Azkaban, and she proved extremely grateful to him, to the point that she was his most reliable bed partner, after Fleur and his wife of course.

Feeling himself about to cum, Harry used the control exercises Fleur had taught him to slow his breathing and push his orgasm back. He knew he wouldn't last all that long, so he slid out of Pansy's mouth and released her arms. Getting off the couch, he lifted her so that she was kneeling on the cushions, and her hands automatically gripped the cushions, holding herself steady. Moving behind her, he gripped his cock and rubbed it against her soaking wet quim. Leaning forward he said, “Are you ready, my Pretty Pansy? Are you ready for me to fill your naughty fanny with my cock?”

Pansy wriggled against him, trying to get more contact, and whined, “Yes Sir! Fill me up, I need it   
so bad!” 

Grinning at her eagerness, Harry slid the head of his cock inside her, and pushed forward, burying himself inside her. He felt her clench around him, and heard Pansy sigh in pleasure as he filled her. Reaching around her, he palmed her breasts, and ran his thumbs over her rock hard nipples, feeling her shivering in pleasure. He slid almost all the way out of her pussy before pushing forward slightly, and she moved backward, trying to get him to go deeper. Releasing one of her breasts, he smacked her on the arse and said, “Hold still you naughty girl! I'll give you what you need, you don't try and take it!”

“Yes Sir! I'm sorry Sir!” She moaned, as her hands gripped the seat cushion even harder. 

Harry smiled to himself as he gripped her hips and thrust into her, making her cry out with pleasure. She moved back against him, and he pumped into her for several minutes, using everything that Fleur taught him to keep control of himself. He could tell by the way Pansy was shaking that she was on the verge, and wanted to reward her for being such a good girl, he took one of his hands and placed it on her wrist, tapping gently on the pleasure center on the inside. She immediately tightened around him and starting babbling incoherently, before falling forward, and resting her head on the seat cushions. 

“Works every time,” he murmured softly. Hearing the bedroom door open, he looked up and saw Ginny standing there, grinning at him. His wife's eyes widened when she recognized the girl with him, and her grin changed to a smirk as she shook her head in amusement at his choice for their playmate. He watched as Ginny walked into the room, the moonlight from the skylight playing across her alabaster skin, even after being married to her for the past year, he still loved watching her nude body, and she enjoyed showing it to him, to the point that, unless they had visitors who weren't playmates, she was never dressed at home. 

Harry smiled back at his wife, continually grateful that her libido was just as strong as his, but, according to Fleur, that was bound to happen because of the way their magical cores combined when they were married. It was Ginny who had suggested he go to Fleur when they were talking about getting back together after Voldemort was destroyed, because, as she put it, 'two virgins have no business being together! One of them needs the experience to make sure they both enjoy themselves, and Fleur hasn't been shy about the fact that she's interested!' He didn't mind admitting that she was right, and their wedding night had been everything either of them could have hoped for. Ginny was, as expected, inexperienced, but extremely eager and imaginative, and she had only gotten more so the longer they were together. 

Of course, the night that she invited Fleur over for dinner, and the two of them made love in front of him on the table for the pudding course, before inviting him to join them, would stand in his memory until the day he died! It was the morning after that night that started them on their current course. He and Ginny both accepted that he would have to have multiple women in his life, simply to keep from overwhelming her because his core was so much larger than hers. Ginny's main concern was that she was compatible with them, because she didn't want to be left out. 

So far, that hadn't been a problem, because she was extremely compatible with both Fleur and Narcissa, but this was the first time he had brought another girl home, so they were a bit curious to see if Pansy would fit in. 

Turning his attention to the girl in front of him, he held still, not moving inside her, to allow her to enjoy the afterglow, until she lifted herself off the back of the couch and stretched, saying, “Thank you Sir! That was wonderful, and just what I needed.”

He chuckled, “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but you aren't done yet. Have you ever been buggered my Pretty Pansy?”

Pansy's eyes widened when she felt him, still rock hard, inside her. 'That settles it! I don't care if he's married or not, I could get used to him shagging my brains out.' Answering his question, she reached back and pulled herself open for him, saying, “Yes Sir, please be gentle though, you are much bigger than the last time I was taken that way.”

She thought back to the one time Draco had taken her arse, she hadn't enjoyed it at all, but she somehow knew that Harry would make her enjoy the experience, he was already a much better lover than Draco ever was. Hearing his voice, she focused on him again and heard him saying, “Don't worry, I'll make sure you are ready for me, and after we are finished, you'll get the answers you came here for.”

Pansy blinked, she had completely forgotten the questions she had asked him, and was surprised when she heard a feminine giggle coming from the corner of the room. Looking over, she found herself staring at the naked body of Ginny Weasley, or was it Potter? The girl was sitting in an armchair, the moonlight shining on her body, her legs spread and hanging over the arms of the chair, and one hand idly rubbing herself while another played with her breasts. It was such an erotic sight that Pansy felt her mouth starting to water, and she licked her lips hungrily. 

She was so busy watching Ginny pleasure herself, she almost forgot that Harry was behind her, until he felt something rubbing against her rosebud, and then she felt a warm liquid entering her most private area, and the muscle relaxed. She automatically tensed as the head of his cock pressed against her, but relaxed in surprise as there was no pain at all, just a feeling of fullness and satisfaction deep within her that she could take him this way! She felt him reach around her, and start to rub her pussy, before sliding his fingers inside her. She sighed in pleasure as his fingers stroked her, rubbing the sensitive spots along her inner walls, and when he ran his thumb over her nub she felt bolts of pleasure shoot through her entire body!

Pansy closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations of being taken this way, so she didn't see Ginny get out of her seat and move toward her. It wasn't until she felt the wet fingers sliding into her mouth that she opened her eyes and saw the younger girl smiling at her. 

Ginny leaned down and kissed her, before saying, “Surely you didn't think you would just be serving my husband, did you, my Pretty Pansy? You are ours for the night, and we can talk in the morning.” Ginny climbed over the back of the couch, and put her pussy right in front of Pansy's face, spreading her legs and showing the moisture gathered on her lips. Pansy didn't even think, she moved forward and slid her tongue along her Mistress's opening, savoring the taste on her tongue before swallowing. 

Ginny looked over at Harry with a smile and mouthed the words “I love you” to her husband of the past year, and laughed to herself at what Molly's reaction would have been if she could see her 'innocent' daughter now! She would probably died of shock right then and there, if Bellatrix hadn't killed her in the Final Battle. Of course, if Bellatrix hadn't killed the bitch, she and Harry would have, for what she did to all of them! Ron was still in Saint Mungo's, and probably would be for life after the potions in his system ran out. 

Pushing the thoughts aside, she concentrated on the girl licking her, Pansy was obviously lost in her own little world, but was doing a very job, not quite up to Fleur's level, but easily Narcissa's equal, and wasn't that a surprise, to come home and find the haughty Pure-blood on her knees, waiting for her? She knew that Narcissa had made her interest in 'thanking' Harry quite clear, because he had told her about the offer. Ginny had made an idle comment about making sure she was willing to please a woman as well when he took her to bed. She hadn't heard any more about it, until the night she came home from work and found the naked blonde kneeling beside her favorite chair. 

Ginny was surprised to discover she actually liked Narcissa, because, when she wasn't having to play the role of the perfect pure-blood, she was a lot of fun, and extremely intelligent. It was rare to see her without a book of some sort in her hand. She and Harry were both anxiously waiting for Hermione to come back from Australia. They had agreed that she was definitely someone they both wanted, and if she was willing, Hermione would become a member of their family. They had already approached Luna, and she was interested, but had several things to do before she could join them. 

Ginny was pulled from her musings by Pansy sliding a finger into her, along with her tongue, and a moan of pleasure was pulled from her throat, “Oh, good girl! Very good girl, Pretty Pansy!” Pansy responded by pulling her finger out, and locking her lips on Ginny's clit, sucking softly. Ginny shut her eyes as the pleasure washed through her, before being pushed over the edge when Pansy slipped her finger, slick with Ginny's juices, inside her arse. 

Harry was doing his best to keep his release back, wanting to wait until Ginny had hit her peak at least once before letting go, wanting all three of them to peak at close to the same time. He knew that Pansy had several mini-orgasms while he was taking her, and he was stroking her pleasure points with his free hand, building up the pleasure inside the girl. As soon as he saw the familiar signs of Ginny climaxing, he relaxed his control and his long denied release poured out of him, flooding Pansy's arse. He hit the final pleasure point as he was cumming, sending her over the edge as well. 

Pansy shrieked into Ginny's pussy as her orgasm hit her, and she shuddered as waves upon waves of pleasure washed over her, she lost track of how many times she came, as each wave receded, another washed over her, until there was no Pansy anymore, just Pretty Pansy, who was the proud property of her wonderful Master and Mistress, and she was content. When she felt Master pull out of her arse, she didn't even think, she just turned away from Mistress and captured Master's wonderful cock in her mouth. It didn't matter where it was before, she wanted to please him, and knew that this would please him the most. She caught the last of his seed in her mouth and swallowed, smiling happily, before exhaustion hit her, and she released him from her mouth and curled up on the couch, fast asleep. She never felt the spell that cleaned her up hit her. 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and snickered quietly, and Ginny said, “Every time! Even Fleur fell asleep when we got done with her the first time. Let's get something to eat while she's resting, and we can talk to her when she wakes up.”

“I think we both need a shower first, love, Dobby doesn't like us stinking up his kitchen.” Harry said, and Ginny nodded obediently and followed him into the bathroom.

Ginny stepped into the shower and adjusted the water temperature to Harry's taste, and grabbed the soap and washcloth, getting them ready for him. When he tested the water temperature and it met his approval, Harry stepped into the shower and stood under the water, letting it pour over him. Ginny stood in front of him, washing his chest and shoulders, paying special attention to his underarms, before washing his arms and hands. Moving behind her Master, she washed his back and sides, before kneeling in the shower and washing his arse, making sure it was extremely clean. She finished with his legs and feet before he turned around, and she washed the front of his legs and his thighs, avoiding his cock, which was swelling again. 

Harry watched through lidded eyes as Ginny automatically fell into the submissive role. It wasn't anything he consciously wanted her to do, but Fleur said it was the way their magic interacted, he may not have even been aware of it, but deep inside he needed to have control over his lovers, and unless the woman had both an extremely strong will and extremely powerful magic, she would quickly fall into that role. 

He didn't pretend, even to himself that he was unhappy with it, especially when she finished washing his cock and took him in her mouth. She looked up at him with sheer adoration in her eyes, and he found himself stroking her hair and smiling softly down at her. She knew what he liked and took pride in being able to make him cum quicker than any of the others, especially since she had taught herself to deep throat him. He groaned as she sucked on the head, still sensitive from being inside Pansy, before using her tongue to tease the slit, gathering the first drops of pre-cum that came out. Bobbing her head on his cock, she tilted her head back, and he pushed forward, sliding into her throat. 

He smiled as Ginny's brown eyes went smoky and her body tensed, a sure sign that she was cumming. He pulled out of her mouth, to make sure she was able to breathe while she was enjoying the feelings. Looking at her, he grinned at the proud smile on her face, Ginny loved that she was the only one of his ladies who was able to take him all the way into her throat. Even Fleur wasn't able to suppress her gag reflex enough to handle him that way, which made her mildly annoyed, and Harry certainly enjoyed her practicing.

He saw Ginny's eyes clear, and knew she was back from her 'happy place' so he reached down and took her hands, lifting her to her feet. She looked surprised that he didn't have her suck him some more, but realization hit her when he turned her so she was facing the wall. 

In the living room, Pansy woke to the sound of the shower running, and smiled, 'Damn! That was just what the healer ordered,' she thought, 'I'm definitely going to ask to be his Mistress, if he was that good on the couch, I can't wait to find out how he is in the kip!' Stretching languorously, she followed the sound of the shower and walked into the bathroom. She grinned when she saw the size of the shower, it was easily as big as the Prefect's Bath back at school, although she hoped that Myrtle wasn't around to watch them. Her eyes widened as she saw, through the steam, just what the two of them were doing, and she unconsciously started to finger herself. Harry had Ginny's arms tied to a hook that was in the wall above the shower head, and she was bracing her hands against the wall. He was holding her legs off the ground as he buggered her! 

From the sounds that Ginny was making, it was clear she was loving what he was doing, and Pansy wondered if he was strong enough to hold her the same way? She had enjoyed it when he restrained her earlier, although she had never let Draco or anybody else do that to her, she just seemed to instinctively trust Harry enough. She even enjoyed it when her sub side took over, because there was still a part of her that knew who she was, and knew she could take over any time she wanted. She moved a little closer to get a better view, and must have made a noise, because Harry looked right at her and spoke.

“Come on in Pansy, there's another shower head off to the side, or you can wait a few minutes and this one will be free.”

Pansy blushed at being found out, but made her way into the shower area, and took the nozzle closest to Harry and Ginny and turned on the water. She was surprised to see a large variety of shampoo and conditioners on the shelf, including the one that she preferred to use. Letting the water run over her, she quickly washed all the sweat and other things from her body, sighing in relief as the water started pulsing and soothing the muscles in her arms and legs that she wasn't used to using.

Harry called over, his voice strained, “If you think that feels good, wait until you experience the jacuzzi!” 

She looked at him curiously, she'd heard Tracy use the term before, but wasn't sure what it meant, and was about to ask him when Ginny cried out her orgasm and Harry growled out his own finish. Pansy watched as the two of them stiffened and then relaxed, and Harry reached up and released Ginny's hands. He slid out of her arse and lowered her feet to the floor, before gently washing her. When the red head was clean, he pulled her into his arms and cuddled her, stroking her hair as she snuggled against him, a smile on her face. Pansy thought it was possibly the most beautiful thing she'd seen in her life.

When Ginny was recovered from her orgasm, Harry took her by the hand, and, reaching out, took Pansy's hand as well, and led them through an archway near the far side of the shower. Pansy was surprised that she was completely dry when she reached the other side. Harry looked at her and said, “Are you hungry? We are going to have a light breakfast and then we can talk if you want.”

Pansy nodded, “That would be excellent, it's been a while since lunch, and, I don't know about you, but I worked up an appetite earlier,” she said with a grin, which matched the grins on Harry and Ginny's faces.

Harry called Dobby and had him prepare three plates, and said they would be there shortly. 

20 Minutes Later

Harry wiped his face with a napkin, and took a sip of his tea before looking at Pansy. “I told you that you would get answers to questions, didn't I?”

Pansy nodded, but grinned and said, “Well, the main question I asked was what your wife thought about you being there, but I think I've already got the answer.” Growing serious, she continued, “But it does make me wonder exactly what is going on? Why were you there tonight? And why did you choose me? Are the questions that come to mind.”

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance, and Ginny cleared her throat. “To answer your question, I need to ask, how familiar are you with Jeremy's Rule of Magical Inequality?”

Pansy closed her eyes, thinking furiously, she'd heard the term before but couldn't remember where. After a few seconds she remembered and her eyes snapped open, and she started to chuckle. “I always suspected you were stronger than most wizards, Harry, especially after you drove off all those Dementors, but I didn't realize you were that much stronger!”

Ginny grinned, “Exactly! And Pansy, you don't even know half of what he's accomplished over the years. Remind me to tell you about the Chamber of Secrets some time.”

Pansy made a mental note to get that story, because nobody really knew what the story there was, and she wanted to know. Putting it aside, she said, “So, I'm figuring that the two of you are hunting for regular playmates, and wanted to make sure she was comfortable playing with both of you, am I right?”

Harry nodded, “Not just regular playmates, if that was all I was interested in, I know how to make Polyjuice, and there are plenty of places on the Alley that I could get what I needed for a few Galleons. What Ginny and I are looking for, is somebody who could join our household on a permanent basis. I'm not talking about sex, although we will be having a hell of a lot of sex, because a side effect of Jeremy's Rule is that my libido is, to put it mildly, supercharged. I spend the day randier than a three balled tomcat, if you are familiar with the term? Fortunately, all of my partners, so far, have had the same thing happen to them.”

Ginny giggled, “That's for sure! When Harry and I first got together, we were shagging 20 hours out of 24 for a couple of weeks. And believe me, there is such a thing as too much of a good thing! Fortunately, we had somebody to help us, and give me a break for a few hours a day. And when Harry needed to sleep, she and I were able to entertain each other.”

“Okay, that explains what is going on, but why did you choose me? We were never friends in school, Harry, in fact, we cordially hated each other, so what made you think that we would be compatible?”

“That's a good question, and to answer it, I have to give a bit of Potter family history. It seems that, going back to the time of the Founders, if not before, every few generations, a member of the Potter line is born with an extremely large magical core. In fact, it was observing one of my ancestors that started Jeremy on the path that led him to formulate his Rule. About 500 years ago, one of my great great grandfather's developed a method of scrying that would find compatible women, because he was madly in love with his wife, and didn't want her to lose her personality because his magic over powered her. I found the information in his journal, and, when it became obvious that the power showed up in me, Ginny and I used it to find out what women would fit in with us. The bowl showed us quite a few women, and you were one of them.”

Ginny continued, “I'm sure you noticed that your shampoo was in the shower, well, Harry had his elves talk to the elves at Hogwarts, and ask them about all of the women's favorite brands were, and then we stocked them in the bathroom.” 

Harry said, “I didn't go out specifically looking for you, it was just chance that you were the first of the women I was looking for that I found. And that's the whole story, do you have any questions?”

Pansy laughed, shaking her head. “It's funny, I told myself, when you brought out the Pretty Pansy side of me so easily, that if you were even an adequate lover, I was going to ask to be your mistress, and you had the exact same plan, but you went a lot further than I imagined. I don't have a question, but I do have one condition,” She looked Harry in the eyes and said seriously, “If I'm going to be your mistress, I insist on being publicly acknowledged, I won't be hidden away like something to be ashamed of, I know you don't hold with the Pure-blood traditions, but this is important, both to me and to my family.”

Harry leaned back in his seat and grinned, “I had no intention of hiding you away, all of my ladies will be publicly acknowledged, in fact, on Monday morning, we can go to the Ministry and register you officially. On of my other ladies has been drilling me on Pure-blood traditions on a daily basis.”

“When you aren't drilling her, anyway” Ginny snorted.

“That too,” Harry said with a grin, before looking Pansy in the eyes, and saying formally, “Pansy Elise Parkinson, having heard the invitation, and fully understanding what will be required of you, are you willing to accept the invitation?” 

Pansy looked back and said, just as formally, “I, Pansy Elise Parkinson accept the invitation given me, fully understanding what is required.”

A flash of light passed between them, and Harry smiled, “Welcome to the family Pansy.” Turning to Ginny, he said, “It's time for you to return the favor, and show Pansy how happy you are that she's joining us.”

Ginny smiled happily and slid under the table. Pansy grinned when she felt the younger girl's hands spreading her legs apart, and sighed happily when she felt the kitten soft tongue licking her folds. She was going to like it here!

End Chapter One


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday Morning

Story TITLE: Experiencing What He Missed  
Chapter Title: Moving Forward  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Post War, Harry decides to enjoy himself  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Ginny/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: None – The story starts after the war. The war went as canon with a few changes, most noteworthy, Dobby , Hedwig and Tonks survived, and Molly Weasley did not. Also, Remus and Tonks never got together. Neither did Bill and Fleur. Bill is currently dating one of Fleur's cousins.   
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There isn't any planned bashing, other than Molly, in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just A random Idea I had for a Harry Potter/Harem story. This is not meant to be taken seriously, there are going to be a butt-load of cliches in the story. Hope you enjoy the story in spite of them, because I am going to be trying to do something different with the cliches.   
A NOTE ABOUT HERMIONE: At the beginning of the story, Hermione is in Australia restoring her parents memories. She is not with Ron, and never was. She will eventually be showing up in the story, but not for a while.

Ministry of Magic  
Monday, June 25th, 2000

By the time her morning tea break rolled around, Daphne was frantic! Other than a brief floo conversation Saturday morning, she hadn't seen or heard from Pansy all weekend, and she wasn't at work this morning either! And if that weren't bad enough, she was hearing rumors that Potter and his wife had shown up with a few other women at the Registrations Office, and she was stuck at her desk and unable to get there in time.

She had even sent a note to Tracey who hadn't heard anything either, and Daphne had decided she was going to contact Potter to get some answers about what had happened to her best friend. It was completely out of character for Pansy to miss work without letting somebody know, and she was getting seriously worried. She was going over progressively more outlandish scenarios in her head and almost missed the rapping on her office door because she was convincing herself that Potter had drugged Pansy and chopped her up for potions ingredients. Daphne was getting more and more upset at her friend's likely fate that the amused voice coming from the doorway shocked her completely.

“Hello? Daphne? Did you hear me?” Daphne whirled around to see Pansy standing in the doorway grinning at her. She was out of her seat like a shot and was standing in front of Pansy looking her over closely. She relaxed slightly when she saw that the brunette was obviously in good health, and blushed at Pansy's raised eyebrow. 

“Sorry about that, I was just really concerned since nobody had heard from you since that floo call Saturday. And, incidentally, 'I'm fine, got my brains shagged out, gotta go!' Is really not an acceptable way to hold a conversation!”

Pansy laughed, “Sorry Daph, but I mainly kept it short to keep from making you jealous.” Stepping fully into the office, she shut the door behind her and started casting privacy spells around the room. When she was satisfied, Pansy sat down on the edge of Daphne's desk and leaned in, saying “I didn't want you to spend the weekend knowing that Potter was an absolute demon in bed, that I lost count of how many time I passed out from sheer pleasure overload, that he is the dominant we all dreamed of back in school and his wife is willing and eager to get her tongue into another girl! Or wouldn't it bother you to know that he was able to make me cum just by buggering me, and stroking my wrists?”

Daphne's eyes glazed and she flushed hotly before shaking her head and taking a deep breath. “Okay, you are going to give me a fully detailed description of your weekend when we get out of here! I'll call Tracey and her toys and grab a bottle of wine, this story sounds way too good to keep to yourself! But did you do anything besides shag? I can't imagine even being able to walk after a weekend like that.”

“Oh Merlin, did we ever! We actually spend the majority of the weekend fully dressed, believe it or not. The other reason I was so short on the floo Saturday morning was Harry was in a hurry to get going. We all got dressed in Muggle clothing, Harry's elf popped to my flat and grabbed some clothes fortunately, or I would have really stood out. Harry had a taxi waiting for us, and we went to this place called the London Dungeons, and it was amazing! You would have loved it, there were a bunch of exhibits about Jack the Ripper, and I remember you and 'Stori being fascinated by him when we were younger. There were rides, and, oh, you have to experience it for yourself, I can't describe it all!”

Daphne had used Pansy's description of the weekend to get herself back under control, and as she was sitting up in her chair, she glanced at Pansy's robes and jerked in her chair, banging her knees on the underside of her desk. There, on the right side of the robes, just over her breast, was the Potter Coat of Arms with the silver braid designating her as the Mistress of the Head of the Family. She just stared at friend for a few seconds, struck speechless before she said. “Okay, so that patch explains why you are late, I can't imagine that the Registrations Office wouldn't wring all the publicity they possibly could out of 'The Boy Who Lived' taking a Mistress.”

Pansy laughed again, “You don't know the half of it, Daph! He also registered Fleur Delacour as his Consort, and Narcissa Malfoy as his concubine in payment of the debt she owes him. I just wish Lucius and Draco had still been alive to see that, the looks on their faces would have been priceless!”

The blonde's jaw dropped, “You've got to be kidding me! Narcissa as a concubine? Have you been experimenting in the potions lab again? I can see Delacour as his consort, barely, since she was always close to him after he saved her sister, but I just can't imagine the oh so prim and proper Lady Malfoy being willing to take a concubine collar!”

Pansy just shook her head, “I know, that was my reaction as well, but, well, it's a long story and this isn't the place for it, I'll tell you everything I can tonight when you and Tracey get to my flat, okay?”

When Daphne nodded, Pansy leaned over and whispered, “Limber up your fingers before you get there, I don't want you to get cramps.” Smirking, she pulled back, blew Daphne a kiss and walked out the door.

The Wizengamot  
Lord Potter's Office  
Same Time

Harry managed to keep a straight face until the office door closed behind him, but, once the door was closed, he glanced over at Ginny, who's face was bright red and she had bitten into her lip and he started laughing, which set Ginny and Fleur off and soon the three of them were leaning on each other as the tears rolled down their faces.

“Oh, the look on that man at the counter's face!” Ginny gasped, as she struggled to get her laughter under control, “I thought he was going to pass out when Narcissa took her robe off so you could put her collar on her, and he got a good look at what she was wearing!”

“I thought she looked quite fetching wearing that t shirt with 'Harry's Pet' printed on the front. Of course, she probably wouldn't have gotten quite the same reaction if she'd been wearing a brassiere, but she hates wearing them as much as I do,” Fleur added, sliding out of her robes and tugging on her own t shirt for emphasis, her breasts making the “Harry's Girl” printing even more obvious.

Harry just shook his head, chuckling, “You three planned that, didn't you? I know that Narcissa wouldn't have had the nerve to wear that on her own, not without the encouragement of you two minxes. I'm just wondering if she was going to wear that out into London when she takes Pansy shopping?”

Ginny and Fleur just looked at each other and shrugged, they hadn't actually considered it. Harry continued, “It still annoys me that I'm having to register the three of you differently, I don't intend to treat any of you any differently no matter if, legally, you are listed as Wife, Consort, Concubine or Mistress!”

Ginny shook her head, “We know that Harry, and, honestly, it's more a poke in the eye of some of the traditionalist on the Wizengamot than anything else. Lucius and Draco may be dead, but Ted Nott and his Father were smart enough to avoid being marked, the same way the Flint's and the Ogden's were, and they still have their seats, for now anyway. And you agreed that the best way to marginalize them is to show how you are turning their beliefs against them, which, you have to admit, Narcissa proudly wearing a half-blood's collar will do that!”

Fleur added, “We know that either Narcissa or I would have been perfectly happy to take the Concubine role, but Narcissa choosing it will send a much stronger signal that things have changed. Just like taking a 'creature' as your Consort will send a signal to the light and neutral families as well.”

She raised her hand to stop Harry's protest, “I know you and Ginny don't think of me as a creature, but you can't deny that there are families out there who, even though they consider themselves 'light' think of a Veela as nothing more than a sexual toy for a 'proper' wizard or witch. By you registering me as Consort, and, when she comes of age, taking Gabrielle as your wife for the Slytherin Line, you will send shock waves through the entire British Society, just the way we planned in the beginning!”

Ginny snickered, “Well, when we weren't shagging anyway,” making Harry chuckle and Fleur laugh out loud. The redhead continued, “let's face it, if my bitch of a mother were still alive, and not in Azkaban where she belongs, you know she would be one of the loudest voices condemning us for making Fleur part of the family.”

Harry nodded, “I know, and considering that half the plans were my own idea, of course I agree with what we are doing, it still rankles me that requires us to legally differentiate the members of my family. But you have a very good point about Molly, and, I'm more than half tempted to use the Stone to bring her back and make her watch you action, Ginny, really make her miserable!”

She smirked, “Actually, I think it would be even more fitting if you could bring her back while Dad and Septima are going at it on the kitchen table, Merlin knows they didn't waste any time getting back together when the last of the potions were flushed out of his system. I've even heard Bill complaining about catching them shagging all over the house when he visits! And considering the stories that you told me about the times you trained with him and some of the things he got up to, you know it has to be something else to bother him!”

Harry grinned at her, “True, and that reminds me, I have a couple of stories that I haven't told you yet, that I think all of you will enjoy. But, unfortunately, we actually are here to work, so I'll have to tell you the stories later.”

With a mock pout, Fleur put her robes back on, and the three of them started working through the piles of parchment on Harry's desk.

Harrods London  
Food Court  
That Afternoon

If anybody happened to pay attention to the two women seated at the table that afternoon, they probably would have thought that the two were mid level executives out for lunch, based on their conservative attire. Paying closer attention would have led to the conclusion that the women were both in their early to mid 20's, with the platinum blonde being a few years older than the brunette. A truly observant person would have noticed the women's body language and concluded that the two were much closer than just co-workers, and might wonder just how close the two of them were. Fortunately, there wasn't any really observant person paying attention, so the distraction spells Narcissa set up around their table weren't necessary.

Pansy sat back and wiped her face with a napkin, sighing in satisfaction. “And I used to think that Hogwarts had the best food in the world! How things have changed, it doesn't even come close now.”

Narcissa chucked, “Oh, trust me, you haven't experienced anything yet. Dobby was restraining himself this weekend, making meals that you would be familiar with, but don't be surprised if he decides to go a little overboard for the next week or so, until you decide what your real favorites are. That's what he did with Fleur, and with me when I joined them. Fortunately Harry and Ginny are adventurous in more than just the bedroom, and happily ate whatever Dobby prepared. Although I do think that they only eat the escargot to keep Fleur happy, because neither of them look too happy when Dobby serves them.”

Pansy raised an elegantly trimmed eyebrow (courtesy of a stylist that Narcissa had taken her to), and said, “Snails? Dobby actually serves snails? I didn't think people actually ate them, I thought it was an old wives tale my mother used when I didn't like what was for dinner.”

Narcissa nodded, “That was basically my reaction as well, but I ate them anyway, and if you can get passed the garlic taste, they really aren't that bad, you mostly taste the garlic and the salt.” Picking up her napkin, she wiped her mouth and said, “And since we are discussing cooking, I'm going to assume that the small talk portion of the day is exhausted and get to the meat of things. What sort of questions do you have for me? I know that our household is crazy, and going to get even crazier when the other women join us, so, do you have any regrets?”

Pansy shook her head emphatically, “No regrets, none! I can honestly say that I felt more comfortable with you and the others this weekend than I have in years. I'm not even going into how amazing the sex was, because you certainly know I have no complaints there, but just the warmth and closeness, and the way that you just gathered me in, it was like being snuggled in a warm blanket on a snowy morning, if you know what I mean?”

Narcissa smiled softly, “I know exactly what you are referring to, and, to be honest, it frightened me the first time I experienced it, until Harry and Ginny showed me their memories of their wedding, and I understood. They actually used one of the ancient wedding vows, and their magic is bringing them closer together, as well as anybody else they choose to join them. It fell out of practice when marriage became more about preserving family names and acquiring land than about happy families, but Harry found reference to it on one of his curse breaking expeditions and the two of them researched it. It's very similar to the goblin bonding ceremony, in that the couple has to be extremely compatible to start with, and the magic of the wedding vows just enhance that. It's also fortunate that they used it, because otherwise, the Jeremy's law situation could have torn them apart, instead of bringing the two of them closer together.”

“I did notice that the two of them were closer than a lot of married couples I've seen, even ones like my parents who were married for years. I'm kind of surprised at how adventurous Ginny actually is, from what I've heard about her mother and how she was raised. Again, I'm not complaining, she did things with her tongue that I didn't think anybody but a metamorphmagus could do, but I would have expected her to be a lot more reserved.”

A shadow crossed over Narcissa's face, and she frowned briefly, “That is not a really pretty story, and I'm sure she will tell you sometime soon, but it has to do with the year that my damned dead husband thought it would be a wonderful idea to loose a bloody basilisk on a school full of children! I swear, that if he hadn't already been burned, I would have carved out his liver and fed it to him!”

Pansy shuddered as she remembered that year, and how nobody ever really said exactly what happened, just that Harry Potter had done something and saved the day, again. Deciding to move to a safer subject, she said, “So, do you know how many others they are looking at bringing into the family?”

The older woman shrugged lightly, “Not for certain, but I do know that he will need at least 4 other wives, for the Black, Slytherin, Fenwick and Peverell Families, and there was some talk about a line continuation contract with the Bones family, but that's not definite. And of course, since he's claimed a Mistress, Consort and Concubine for the Potter family, he will be expected to do the same for the other families as well. Fortunately, he has until he is 30 to start the other families, so everyone will have a chance to get used to the situation.”

Pansy whistled softly, “So at least 16 other women, or more if he takes on the Bones line? Damn, I better double check the instructions for the stamina potion, he's going to need it!”

 

Narcissa laughed, “You might be surprised, it's one of the benefits of the larger magical core, his libido and stamina increased right along with it. You were asleep for a good bit of it Saturday night, but after he wore you out, he wore the rest of us out as well, cumming three or more times with each of us, and he was still ready for more when Fleur finally begged for mercy, so I don't think you have to worry about his stamina.”

She reached across the table and lifted Pansy's jaw so it closed, and handed the younger girl a napkin, “You're drooling Pansy, and I don't think that's how you want Harry to see you when he gets here, is it?”

Pansy blushed and shook her head.

Pansy's Flat  
Diagon Alley  
That Night

Daphne was still panting, catching her breath from her latest orgasm and sat up on the couch, pulling her hand out of her knickers. Picking up her wine glass, she held it out to Pansy, who refilled it, before doing the same with Tracey's glass. Taking a sip of the wine, Daphne said, “Well, Damn! You actually let him bugger you? I thought you said that after the one time Draco tried it you'd decided never again?”

Pansy chuckled, “Wasn't any 'let' about it, Daph, by that time, he had brought 'Pretty Pansy' out and she was in control, and there was no way she was going to say no to anything her Master or Mistress wanted, and damn if he didn't make it feel really good!”

Tracey looked a little dubious, and said, “I'm going to have to call bull shite on that Pansy, I've tried it myself a couple of times, and even with a guy who is being gentle like Longbottom was, it still bloody hurts! I can understand preferring Harry to Draco, hell who wouldn't? But are you sure you weren't just carried away from the rest of the things that happened Friday night?”

Pansy shook her head, “I don't think so Tracey, especially because it happened again the next night, and it was just Harry and Pansy that time, 'Pretty Pansy' was sound asleep, and I was my usually bitchy demanding self, and he still made my head explode when he took me up the arse!”

Daphne laughed, “It's too bad you were stuck with Ferret boy that night Trace and I jumped Longbottom, I think you would have enjoyed it, he has very nimble fingers, and his tongue is fairly talented as well! It's too bad that the younger Abbott girl got her hooks into him, and she may be a 'Puff, but doesn't believe in sharing the wealth.”

Pansy grimaced, “Yeah, well, Draco had just gotten his monthly allowance, and had convinced Snape to make him the potions he needed to perform. It's really too bad that Draco never accepted the fact, or rather, was afraid to tell Daddy, that witches didn't do it for him. Hell, I had it figured out by third year when I caught Vince and Greg having a sword fight in his mouth, and those 'special' tutoring sessions with Snape? You saw how he was walking when he came back into the dungeons. I'm not sorry at all that Potter managed to kill Snape, except that he didn't suffer nearly enough!”

“I can't really say I'm surprised, though, can you?” Tracey said softly, “You all saw Lucius in action, and he would have killed Draco if he'd learned the truth. It's still different for wizards, nobody cares that the three of us regularly shared a bed, hell, they mostly just wanted to watch, and it was a good way to make some extra gold, but if Lucius had learned Draco was a pillow biter he would have killed him, and probably Narcissa as well and taken a new wife to get another heir!”

Daphne shuddered, “And the new wife would have probably been me or Astoria, you know he liked his women younger and blonde, and I swear I could feel his eyes all over me, and I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't try to watch us in the showers when we had to spend the nights at Malfoy Manor.” Taking a deep breath, she released it and said, “Well, his days of watching and molesting young girls are certainly over, we all watched him, Draco and the rest of the Death Eaters get put to the torch, and it was a fitting ending! Although I still think they should have arranged for Umbridge to be raped to death by Giants and Centaurs instead of the way she did go, it would have served the bitch right!”

Pansy laughed, surprising the two of them, and when they looked at her, she said, “Let's just say that Harry told me a story when we weren't shagging over the weekend, and, you know how much he hated the toad, don't you? Well, he managed to get the Boggart we faced with Professor Lupin, and he locked Umbridge in a room with it, without her wand, and it did turn into a group of Giants! From what he said, our dear High Inquisitor was almost relieved to go to the pyre to get away from the Giants!”

Daphne and Tracey laughed as well, nodding, and Daphne said, “Harry always did seem to have the potential to be vicious, especially after seeing him cut Snape in half at the Final Battle, so it doesn't surprise me he took the time to give that bitch a proper send off! But anyway, you were telling us about your weekend, so please, continue.”

“Well, if I told you about everything we did, it would take all night, and the two of you have to work in the morning, but, let's just say that over the course of Saturday night, he managed to wear me, Ginny, Narcissa and Fleur out, to the point where even the Veela was needing to sleep!” Seeing that Tracey was looking skeptical, she said, “Okay, just to give you an idea, I told you that Harry wore the four of us out, but, I didn't tell you that he never went soft! He came buckets each time, in fact, there was one time that he had all four of us kneeling in front of him holding up our tits, and he coated all of us with his cum! He was still ready to go after we all needed to sleep, and I heard him muttering something about a cold shower as I nodded off.” 

Tracey took a sip of her wine, and glanced over at Daphne who nodded, and then she smirked, saying “Prove it! You've been telling us that Potter is a god in the sack, and his wife is almost as good, but talk is cheap, Daphne and my dry spell has been just as long as yours was, and we want in!”

Pansy laughed, “It's funny you mentioned that, I was going to ask if you two wanted to come over next weekend? I did tell you that Jeremy's Law is an issue didn't I? But, since you asked before I could invite you, I have to ask, what are you offering? You know the House Motto.”

The redhead laughed, “Damn it, I knew I should have waited, oh well!” Growing serious, Tracey said, “Well, I could offer Daphne and I for the night, but that's not much of a forfeit, since we are both already half naked, a little drunk and randy as hell, and were planning on playtime anyway. So, what do you want?”

Pansy snickered, “Well, being half naked is a good start, but lose the rest of the clothes and let's take this into the bedroom, shall we? Fleur taught me this really interesting spell, it's called 'Futa'”

 

Potter Manor, Wales  
That Night

Dinner was finished, Winky had already cleared the dishes and Harry was leaning back in his chair sipping a cup of coffee. Fleur and Narcissa had already excused themselves, since this was not Potter family business, and, getting up, Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before smiling at their guest and leaving as well.

He smiled across the table and said, “You can relax Susan, absolutely nothing is going to happen unless you want it to. I just invited you here to discuss the Line Continuation Contract between our families, and find out your feelings. To start with, there are some things that you will need to know. As I'm sure you gathered by Narcissa and Fleur being here tonight, and you probably heard the gossip at the Ministry today, that I have several other ladies in my life besides Ginny, I'm also responsible for continuing four other families and intend to do so. I will also be bringing in other ladies into those families as well, the same way I did with Narcissa, Fleur and Pansy. Are you following me so far?”

Susan nodded, a slightly confused look on her face, but she paled when Harry leaned forward and said gently, “Look, I am well aware of the relationship between you and Hannah, and absolutely will not interfere with that. In fact, I was going to suggest that you offer her a position in the Bones family. I also wanted to assure you that, because of the large number of women in the family, you will not have to come to my bed anymore than you are comfortable doing, I know that you are not looking forward to the requirements to continue the family, but I promise to make it as pleasurable for you as I know how. I apologize for speaking so bluntly, but after all the years of Dumbledore's half truths, misdirections and secrets, I've found it's easier and avoids confusion this way.”

The color had been returning to Susan's face as he spoke, and she breathed a sigh of relief as he finished. Reaching for her coffee, she paused and said, “Harry, do you have anything stronger? I really think I need something besides coffee for this conversation.”

“Of course, Dobby!” When the elf appeared, Harry was pleased to see he was carrying a tray with a bottle of brandy and two glasses. Quickly serving, he left the bottle in the center of the table and popped out.

Taking a drink, Susan smiled in satisfaction and set her glass down. Standing up, she reached for her collar and opened her robes, showing the figure hugging dress underneath it. Harry's eyes widened slightly and Susan smirked, knowing just where his eyes had landed. She knew that her breasts were her best feature, and the dress she was wearing just emphasized their fullness. She really hadn't planned on showing off tonight, but this conversation demanded honesty, and she felt that Harry's openness deserved a look at what she had.

Setting the robes on the chair next to her, she sat back down and picked up her drink. Grinning she said, “It's alright Harry, if I didn't want you to look I wouldn't have taken my robes off. I'm not taking the dress off tonight, you'll have to wait a while before you see me in all my glory, but I thought you deserved a preview for your honesty.”

Given permission, Harry grinned in return and let his eyes wander over her, from her auburn hair swept behind her ears, to the pale skin of her neck and shoulders that was showing in the neckline of her Burgundy dress. His eyes lingered on the expanse of cleavage and he saw a small drop of perspiration rolling down between the globes and had to stop himself from leaning over and licking it up. Shaking his head, he smirked and sat back, raising his glass in salute. “One point to you Miss Bones, nicely done!”

Susan laughed and raised her glass in return, saying, “Now that you've seen the girls, why don't we get down to business? First off, Hannah is a very important part of my life and I don't want to be apart from her, so I appreciate that you were considering her already. However, you are slightly misinformed about one particular area. Just because I avoided the boys at Hogwarts did not mean I have anything against men, it's just that I have much higher standards in personal hygiene than most of the students or even teachers held themselves to. The pureblood males all thought that bathing was something done once a week unless you could avoid it, and they slathered colognes all over themselves, thinking it covered their stench, trust me, it doesn't.”

Harry chuckled, “That's true, I remember getting very strange looks in the dorms when I would shower every morning. After all this time, I still can't wake up without a shower. So, by your comments I gather you don't have any problems with the contract?”

“Not really, but, if we bring Hannah into the Bones Family, probably as Concubine, she always has been fairly submissive, we will need a Consort and Mistress as well, and I have a couple of girls in mind for the positions. But I'm concerned about jealousy among the women in each of your families, I know how bad it can get in the dorms, and really don't want to think about how bad it could get when we are all sleeping with you.”

“Hopefully that won't be an issue. What I'd like to do is set up a time for the two of us to go to Gringotts and talk to the Potter Account Manager, there is a Potter family ritual that will determine our compatibility, and, if we are matched well enough, we can use the Ancient Form of Marriage Vows, and the magic of the vows will bring us closer together, as well as all the members we bring into the family. Those were the vows that Ginny and I took, and, in the several months since Fleur and then Narcissa joined us, there has been no real strife between us. Which, frankly is a relief, I had enough conflict growing up to last a lifetime!”

Susan grinned wryly, “I can understand that, you always seemed to end up smack in the middle of whatever was happening every year, so I can see why peace and quiet would appeal to you.”

“Okay, now, one thing that I need to make sure is very clear, the Bones vaults and businesses are going to be kept separate from the Potter families, so they can be turned over to the next head of the family when they come of age. Now, that doesn't mean that I and my advisors won't assist you if you ask, but we will have absolutely no control over them, is that agreeable?”

She nodded, “I have to admit, Harry, I'm getting kind of concerned, you are being very generous with me, and I appreciate it, but why do I get the feeling that there are going to be conditions I won't enjoy as much if this goes forward?”

Harry shook his head, “None of the conditions should cause you any problems, especially since you clarified my confusion earlier. But, since you brought it up, the conditions have to do with what we do in the bedroom. To be blunt, I greatly enjoy being in control, and something about my magic brings out the submissiveness in my partners, so if you don't enjoy the submissive feeling, that may cause you some difficulty. Also, are you familiar with the definition of the perfect lady? It's 'A Lady In the Parlor, A Chef In the Kitchen, And, A Whore In the Bedroom'.

Susan was drinking as he spoke and almost choked when he finished, looking up at him in surprise. Clearing her throat, she gasped, “A Whore? I think you'd better clarify that Harry before you find out that Just, Loyal and Hard Working does not mean a Doormat!”

Harry looked at her calmly, “That does not mean a prostitute, what I understand that definition to mean is, you take off your dignity with your clothes and enjoy whatever happens. Or, to put it another way, leave your inhibitions at the door, there is no place for them in the marriage bed.”  Taking a drink, he smiled at her, “And can I say you reacted a lot calmer than Ginny did when we had this conversation? I learned to duck flying plates very quickly that night, I'll tell ya!”

Susan smiled back, weakly, “Okay, I can accept that definition, and I don't have that many inhibitions to start with, so that won't be a problem. Anything else?”

“Just one thing, I won't have the artificial separation of our families affecting us at home. While every member of each family will have a room of their own for when they want privacy, I want everyone to eat all of our meals together when possible, and, truthfully, I'm looking to having a bed custom made that would be big enough to hold all of us. Which brings up another thing, if you are in bed with me and, for example, Fleur, I expect the two of you to pay just as much attention to each other as you do to me, the same way if Hannah and Ginny are sharing a bed for the night. I want us all to be, as much as possible, one family. Do you have any problems with that?”

Her smile was stronger this time, “Not at all, and, to be honest, I really hope that Fleur does join us in bed sometime, I fingered myself raw imagining her when she was at Hogwarts for the Tournament, and I'm really curious to see if reality can equal the fantasy?”

Harry grinned, a faraway look in his eyes, “Oh, I'd say that reality is even better, at least it was for me. Now, all that needs to be done is meeting at Gringotts, and we can do that tomorrow, and, if the ritual shows us compatible enough, we can start planning the wedding. I'll be honest, I was planning to invite you to stay with us tonight, but, I'd rather not take the chance of my magic affecting you if we aren't a good match.”

She smirked, “It's just as well you didn't invite me, I would have had to disappoint you and say no. After we are formally betrothed and the contracts are signed, will be a different story, but I already told you I wasn't taking the dress off tonight.”

Picking up her robes, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, “I'll meet you at Gringotts when they open, okay Harry?” and was gone through the floo before he could say anything.

After she was gone, he shook his head and laughed, “Things sure won't be boring, will they Susan?” Draining his glass, he set it on the table and headed up to the bedroom, still chuckling to himself.

The Ossuary  
A Few Minutes Later

Hannah looked up with a smile when she heard the floo open. Sitting up in bed, she set her book aside and waited for Susan to come into the bedroom and tell her how things went with Harry. When a few minutes passed and Susan didn't come to the door, Hannah got concerned and slipped out of bed, wanting to see what was wrong. Calling Susan's name didn't get a response, so she reached for her wand and opened the door. She relaxed slightly when she heard Susan's voice talking quietly, and then heard Amelia's voice responding, and Hannah realized Susan was just filling in her Aunts' portrait on what had happened. 

She relaxed further when she heard the two of them laughing, and stepped further down the hallway, making a noise as she reached the top of the stairs. Susan looked up and gave her a bright smile, waving her down to join them. Grinning eagerly, she grabbed the banister and hopped on, sliding down to the ground floor. Of course, as always, she managed to misjudge the timing and ended up face down on the carpet again, causing Susan and Amelia to both laugh, and she was laughing at herself as Susan helped her back onto her feet.

Amelia's dry voice came out of the portrait, “I see you still haven't learned to judge the dismount, Hannah? Or do you just enjoy eating carpet that much?”

Hannah blushed bright red and Susan gasped, “Auntie! Behave yourself, after all I don't talk about the times I came down to breakfast and found Professor Sprout wearing the same clothes she had arrived in for dinner, do I?”

“Hannah, I'm sorry, I honestly would have thought you were beyond teasing about that by now, I didn't mean anything malicious by it.” Amelia said soothingly, regret on her face.

Hannah wrapped her arms around Susan and gave her a hug, before walking over to Amelia's portrait and said “Oh, I'm not ashamed of being Susan's lover, it's just that you are the closest thing to a mum she has, and how would you feel getting teased by your mum about your sex life?”

Amelia surprised them by proving that a painting could actually blush, and she said, “I see your point, and I won't tease you about it any more. But, before you made your entertaining entrance, Susie was telling me about her evening. So, go on Susan, what else happened?”

Susan sat down on the love seat, and pulled Hannah down next to her, wrapping her arm around the pretty blonde, who snuggled in, “Well, after an amazing Lasagna dinner, and that reminds me, I need to see if Dobby will give Mitzy his recipe, Fleur, Narcissa and Ginny all excused themselves, and Harry and I were drinking coffee, and he just drops a bombshell on me!”

Turning to face Hannah, she leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, before saying, “It turns out that Harry wasn't quite as clueless about things as we thought back in school, he knows how important Hannah is to me, and said that he would never separate us, and even suggested she officially join the family when we get married.”

Hannah grinned widely hearing that, and moved closer, resting her head on Susan's shoulder as she listened. “Well, after that, Harry apologized for his bluntness, but then explained why he did it and I can understand his point. The big thing is that I'm going to meet him at Gringotts in the morning to do a Potter family ritual, and probably sign the contracts afterward. Do you want to be there for the signing Hannah? We can all go out to lunch afterward, and then back home to celebrate?”   
Hannah looked up and smiled at the wicked grin on Susan's face as she mentioned 'celebrating' leaving no doubt exactly what she had in mind. With that, there was only one answer to the question, and she nodded eagerly.  
“And then we can talk to Megan and Sally Anne, because I told Harry that I wanted to decide who else would join our family, and I don't think either of them will have any problem, do you?”  
“Merlin no!” Hannah laughed, “you know both of them called his name more often than not when we were playing together, so I think they'll really be happy to get the real thing, especially since he's one of the few men who understand cleanliness!”  
Amelia interjected, “They still don't teach proper hygiene? I know that we were trying to get a basic health class started for years, but Malfoy and his sycophants always blocked us, saying it 'was against the traditions', well, Bollocks to that! Now that he and his toadies are dead, you can take my seat on the Board of Governors and get that class started, and maybe even bring back some of the ones that we had to remove when Lucius or his Father had the seat. I think I've still got some notes in my files, we can go over them before the next time the Board meets.”  
Susan looked at her Aunt in surprise, “I had no idea you felt so strongly about Hogwarts Auntie, I never knew you to get agitated over anything but what was going on in the Ministry before.”  
“Actually Susan, I had originally intended to be a teacher, but seeing the way that Abraxus Malfoy and his ilk were destroying the school, cloaked in respectability, while being as dirty as they come made me change my mind and go into Law Enforcement, I was determined to bring Malfoy to justice, unfortunately both he and Lucius were very good at spreading enough gold around to keep them out of my clutches. I will say I'm not sorry that they are all dead, and Fudge was sent to Azkaban, that man was the most corrupt Minister we had been saddled with for years.”  
Susan relaxed against Hannah and said, “I'm actually very glad you told me that Auntie, because that is something that I can see myself doing. To be honest, I really don't think that the DMLE is really a good fit for me, and, with taking over the Family businesses, I won't have the time to work a full time job. Well, it's getting late, and I'm thinking that Hannah is looking ravishing in her nightgown, so, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to take her to bed now!”  
She and Hannah were snickering as they headed for the steps, until Amelia called out “Silencing Charms, ladies, please remember them this time!”

End Chapter Two  
Lemons Next Chapter, I promise!


End file.
